


Lactose Intolerant

by oreopop



Category: NSYNC
Genre: Based on true events of my life, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, lactose intolerant, maybe it's not fluff, might be sort of a crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreopop/pseuds/oreopop
Summary: Lance remembers some good moments with his best friends while looking at a photo album at his house.(the events in this story happened to me irl but they're sort of altered)
Kudos: 2





	Lactose Intolerant

**Author's Note:**

> hi. i hope you like this story, i hope it's not literal trash but yeah enjoy i guess. oh yeah also, weirdness is ensured in this story (maybe idk, you tell me)

The day was rainy, the low rumble of thunder could be heard far away. Lance sat in his study looking at some old photo albums from the nsync days. He remembered one in particular. And it brought back some memories. It was a picture of JC and himself holding mugs of hot chocolate with Chris and Justin fighting in the background. He laughed to himself as he remembered what trouble had been caused that night… 

  
  


* * *

All the nsync members were sitting down in a circle in JC's living room. They were all talking and joking around when suddenly Chris said, “Guys we should have a sleepover.” 

“A sleepover? Really?” Justin asked. 

“Are we teenage girls now or something?” Joey laughed. 

“Yes, really, a sleepover. And, no! We are not teenage girls ok?” Chris said with a fake offended look on his face. After a while of pleading and promising that it’d be fun, they all agreed.

“Ok JC, where do you keep the extra blankets? We are going to have the time of our lives.”

“Wait wait wait. Chris, we are not doing this at my house.” 

“Uhhh yes we are.” 

“No, we aren’t.” 

“But why notttt?” 

“Because, you guys will leave a mess here and then leave so no.”

“We promise not to make a mess.”

“Don’t make promises that you can’t keep.” Lance reminded him.

“Fine, then we’ll clean when we make a mess, promise.”

“We are not doing this at my house.”

“Yes we are.” 

“No. We. Are. Not.”

…………….. 

“Ok, is everything ready?” JC asked as he took out some extra blankets to the living room.

“Yup, we’re all set.” Lance said.

“Let’s get this party started.” Chris said in a cheerful tone.

They all settled down around the tv and decided to watch Back To The Future. After the movie was over they turned off the tv and turned the lights back on. 

“I’m hungry.” 

“Joey, you’re always hungry.” Justin reminded him.

“Yeah well, I wanna eat. Is that a problem?”

“Whatever, ask JC.”

“Fine." Joey turned towards JC, "JC? Do you have any snacks?"

"I think I have some cookies in the pantry and I can make some hot chocolate." He replied

"Sounds good to me."

  
  


Fifteen minutes later they were all sitting on piles of blankets and pillows sipping on their hot chocolates and munching on chocolate chip cookies. 

"This is such a memorable moment." Lance said.

"Let's take a picture." Joey suggested. "Do you have a camera?" He looked over at JC. 

"Sure it's in my study, you can go get it."

Joey left the room to go get the camera. Meanwhile, Justin and Chris argued in the background. 

"I am older so I should have the last cookie." Chris said.

"I saw it first." Justin argued.

"Liar!" 

Soon they were wrestling for the cookie. 

"How immature." Lance rolled his eyes.

"What they don't know is that there's more cookies downstairs. Fools." JC laughed.

Suddenly, Lance felt pain in his stomach. He clutched it tightly. 

"Are you alright?" JC looked concerned.

"I'm ok."

JC nodded. Joey came back with the camera.

“Alright, smile.”

So, there they were taking pictures, Lance and JC holding cups of hot chocolate while Chris and Justin fought for the last cookie in the background. After a while they all decided that it was getting late and they had to be in the studio the next day, they settled down on the piles of blankets and pillows that they had on the floor. After a while of talking, Justin’s cell phone started ringing. “Who the hell could be calling at two a.m.?” He said as he answered. “The fuck?” He mouthed. Everyone else was quiet and curious about who could be calling at two in the morning. “No. Shut up.” he said as he hung up.

“Who the hell was tha-” Chris was cut off by Lance’s cell phone ringing. Lance looked at them, he wasn’t sure if he should answer. He did anyway. 

“Hello?........Ummm….” His face turned serious and he hung up. 

Ten seconds later Chris’s phone rang. “What the fuck do you want?” he said into the phone. “Seriously?..... Why do you even bother calling? No one likes you anyways.” he hung up. 

“Did they call you guys too?” He asked. 

“Yeah” Lance and Justin replied at the same time.

“How did they even know about that…?” Lance asked himself out loud. 

“Huh? Know what, Lance?” Joey asked. 

“They knew about the eight grade spelling bee...” He said in a quiet voice.

“Why do you look so damn scared about a  _ spelling bee _ ?” Chris looked amused.

“ _ Because _ .... the eight grade spelling bee changed my life.”

“Tell us more.” JC took a bite out of his chocolate chip cookie.

“Yeah, tell us more, Lanc-” Justin stopped talking abruptly, ”Hey! I thought Chris and I shared the last cookie!” Justin started getting up to steal JC’s cookie.

“Shush, he’s telling us the story of the eight grade spelling bee.” Chris smacked Justin’s knee, 

“Pay attention.”

Justin sighed in defeat and sat back down.

“Sorry, continue with your story, Lance.” Joey said encouragingly. 

“Right, so. It all started when the principal held a spelling bee contest to choose who was going to go to the competition with different schools. The smartest kid in class lost to a fairly easy word, then, the second smartest kid in class lost, and after all the kids lost, I was the only one left. I was chosen, we didn’t really practice a lot for the contest, really. But when the day came, I was really nervous. At least I got to skip school. The contest went well, but, after a while, it got harder and harder. Lots of kids were starting to lose. I did good for three rounds, and then, it came. Pastor Michael took a word out of the word bank and told me the word I had to spell was ‘awkward’.”

“Awkward? Really?” Justin said, you could see that he was really trying not to laugh.

“Yes, really.” Lance gave him a look that clearly said ‘shut the hell up’. “Anyways, there I was, about to spell ‘awkward’ and being nervous as hell. I start spelling… a-w-k-a-r-d…. yes, I know. The word was wrong. I missed a ‘w’ and it was  _ really  _ stupid. I mean, it could’ve been worse. After I lost, I took a seat and there was this girl who got the word ‘embarrassing’ and she asked for a sentence. Pastor Michael said ‘If you get this word wrong, that would be really embarrassing.’ People laughed at that, anyways, in the end the girl got the word wrong and she probably cried. I felt really bad. But yeah, the eighth grade spelling bee is a really bad memory.” 

“That’s awful, Lance.” JC put his hand on Lance’s shoulder.

“Yeah. But, anyways, how did they even  _ know  _ about that?” Joey asked.

“Maybe one of them was there.” Chris suggested.

“Yeah… Brian. Now I remember...” Lance said quietly.

“Oh. But, don’t worry about it, Lance. We’ll get ‘em next time.” JC patted Lance’s shoulder.

“Revenge!” Chris punched his fist in the air, “We’ll kick their asses!!”

JC shot Chris a look, “That’s not what I meant, Chris.”

…………

They all settled down once more, the lights were off and the room was quiet. Suddenly a loud grumble could be heard. "Ewww Joey not again." Justin complained. 

"Hey man, it wasn't me." Joey muttered with his face against his pillow. 

The grumbling came again, louder. They all turned towards the noise. Even in the dark room, they could see the blond spikes sticking out from a blanket while the figure tossed and turned. "Lance are you ok, man?" JC asked as he got up and approached him.

Lance shook his head no. 

"Come on, sit up." JC lifted Lance up slowly, "Is your tummy rumbly?" 

"Uh-huh." 

"I’ll go downstairs and make you a cup of chamomile tea.”

JC stood up and walked out of the room, Justin followed him out. Chris and Joey stood up and walked towards Lance. Joey hugged him gently, “It’s okay, maybe you ate something that made you sick. I’m sure it’ll go away soon.” 

Chris put his hand on Lance’s back, “Yeah, you’ll be better before you can say Kankakee Waukegan*.” 

Lance smiled at the comment, “I sure hope so.” 

(* **in an interview for the atlantis concert they were saying something that sounded like “kankakee waukegan” (it’s a place in Illinois apparently) so i wrote it like that, i honestly have no idea what they were actually saying so don’t @ me.** )

…..

JC filled the kettle with water and put it on the stove. “What do you think happened to Lance?”

“Maybe he has a stomach bug. There’s been one going around lately.” Justin shrugged.

“Yeah, maybe.” JC agreed. “Hey, by the way, who called you guys earlier?”

“Oh, it was the backstreet boys-” he started saying casually but JC interrupted him.

“The  _ backstreet boys _ ???” JC had a look of disbelief on his face. 

“I don’t know what they wanted,” Justin leaned against the counter, JC started walking towards the cupboards to get a mug for the tea. “but I’m sure it was just a prank.”

JC turned around and slammed the cupboard door, “ _ Just a prank?  _ Did you even  _ see  _ the look on Lance’s face after he hung up?” he moved his hands around exaggeratedly, making the mug he was holding move everywhere. Justin flinched, it looked like JC was gonna drop the mug anytime, making it shatter all over the kitchen floor. He didn't though. “What did they  _ even tell you _ ?” 

“Ok first of all, put the mug down, C. Second, they just said ‘hey Justin,” he started imitating them in a weird high pitched voice, “ ‘remember when you lost to that little girl on star search?’ and it was really dumb so I just hung up on them.” 

“They shouldn’t-” JC was interrupted by the sound of the kettle boiling. He walked over to it and poured the water in the mug, he got a tea bag from the pantry and they went upstairs.

……

“Here you go Lance.” JC slowly handed Lance the warm cup of tea. 

“Thanks.” Lance took the cup of tea and sipped a little bit of it.

“Hey, you know what helps when you get a tummy ache?” Joey turned to Lance, “Taking a warm bath.”

“Sure, I could try that.”

Ten minutes later, there he was, sitting in the bath. What had his life come to? He was sitting in the bath at 3 am, it was pitch black outside, his stomach hurt, and he felt horrible for ruining his friends’ sleepover. He wanted to cry. So, he did. Now, there he was, crying in a bathtub at 3 am. It wasn’t even his house. He heard a knock at the door, “Lance, you ok?” JC asked softly.

“Yeah, I’m ok.” He replied wiping some tears from his face.

“Are you feeling better?” 

“Yeah, a bit. My stomach still hurts though.” 

“Ok, I’m gonna go get you some medicine and a fresh change of clothes. I’ll be right back.”

A few minutes later JC knocked on the door, “May I come in?” 

“Yeah.” Lance replied. JC opened the door a little bit and placed the change of clothes on the floor. “Here, change into these and I’ll give you your medicine.” 

“Thanks.” Lance took the clothes and put them on. He sat down on the floor next to the bathtub as JC came in. 

“Here, drink this.” JC poured some medicine into a small plastic measuring cup. He handed it to Lance. He started drinking it and made a face showing that it tasted like shit. “I know it tastes like crap but it’ll make you feel better.” 

After he drank all the medicine he handed the cup back to JC. “Come on, let’s go back to the living room. You can sleep on the couch, I’m sure it’s much better than the floor.” After JC rinsed off the little plastic cup, he set it on the sink and helped Lance up. 

…….

Lance sat on the couch, the tv was on and Chris and JC sat next to him, Joey and Justin sat on the floor on the piles of blankets. Suddenly Justin stood up and walked out, two minutes later he came back in the room with half a banana. “Here.” he handed the banana to Lance. “It helps to eat something that contains no lactose when you are lactose intolerant and have consumed dairy products.” 

  
“How did you figure that Lance is lactose intolerant?” Joey asked.

  
“Well, he started feeling sick after drinking the hot chocolate and we all had the same things to eat so it must be that it was the milk that made him feel sick. Plus, he had the symptoms. I know because my cousin is lactose intolerant too.”

“Oh, well I guess I won’t drink milk next time.” Lance said thoughtfully. 

There was a loud noise near the window, they all turned towards it. “I think it was just the rain.” JC smiled, he liked rain. They all nodded and turned back to watch tv. Soon after, they snuggled up to one another and fell asleep like that.

……

The next morning they woke up at 9 am, only sleeping for 6 hours. They didn’t care though.

They checked on how Lance felt, and when he said he felt alright, they all went downstairs, sat down at the table and ate some tacos de barbacoa.

“Milk, anyone?” Joey came back to the table with a gallon of milk in one hand and some glasses on the other.

“No thanks, I’ll have juice.” Lance laughed a bit.

“Hey, well at least now you know that you’re lactose intolerant and you won’t drink milk anymore.” Justin reminded him.

“Yeah, now I know.”

Chris came back with the orange juice, “Here ya go, Lance.”

“Thanks Chris.”

When they were done with breakfast Lance thanked them all for being such good friends and taking care of him when he felt like crap, even if it was at 3 a.m.

JC just replied with, “Don’t worry, that’s what friends are for.”

THE END 

**Author's Note:**

> hi again, please tell me if the story was good in the comments. and yeah the spelling bee part happened to me, sad. that's all i have to say for now haha. ok have a good day :) see you real soon.


End file.
